


Thirst

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Voltron Bingo 2k18 (Sheith Card) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Voltron Bingo 2018, Wet Clothing, gay disaster shiro, how can the 'gay disaster Shiro' tag not exist yet D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: If anyone asked Keith about his plans to join a college fraternity before that fateful Saturday, he would have laughed in the face of said hypothetical person.He?A frat boy?What a ridiculous concept!Hilarious even.But, oh… That Saturday.That fateful Saturday changed everything.





	Thirst

If anyone asked Keith about his plans to join a college fraternity before that fateful Saturday, he would have laughed in the face of said hypothetical person.

He?

A frat boy?

What a ridiculous concept!

Hilarious even.

But, oh… That Saturday.

That fateful Saturday changed everything.

You see, Voltron University, one of the oldest and more prestigious colleges in the state, had a tradition of a full celebration week to welcome the freshmen. It always happened one week before the beginning of the Fall Semester, so people could party without worrying about classes the next day. The associations on campus would schedule events and the students could pick the ones they were interested in to go. Sophomores, juniors and sometime even the senior students would also mingle with the freshmen on those events (they seem to enjoy a lot more than the new students).

Keith wasn’t planning to go to any of those, but since he had already moved to the campus dorm (just recently out of the foster care system), he started to get curious about the events.  

He went to a “pizza n’ games” hang out held by the science courses students, a small concert held on the auditorium with the music majors and a picnic held by some of the humanities and social sciences students.

The fraternities and sororities had most of their events happening at nights, usually parties in their houses. Keith’s curiosity made him go to three of those.

The first was on Thursday night, a party at the Delta Phi Gama Sorority. Although it was descripted as a costume party, it was mostly a playboy bunny and toga party in Keith’s opinion. Yeah, sexy, ok, just not his type of party. And the alcohol was cheap, which was a tragedy by itself.

The second was Friday night, one that was announced as the greatest event of the whole week by the Epsilon Omicron Sigma, the oldest fraternity on campus. On their party, it became very clear pretty fast that by “greatest” they meant the most snobbish. At least, by the look on many other freshmen faces, Keith wasn’t alone on his awkwardness on that one.

At last, there was the Alpha Omega event on Saturday, an event marked as a charity event. It was supposed to start in the afternoon on the campus square then continue on the “main house” of the fraternity.

Keith was a little frustrated with the EOS party from Friday. Alpha Omega couldn’t be worse than that snobbery, right? He lost his flyer on the event so he was unaware to what was it specifically.

When he got to the Campus main square on that fateful Saturday, the first thing he noticed were the rainbows.

Rainbows everywhere.

The boys from AO using small shorts with rainbows and white t-shirts.

That made Keith raise his two eyebrows in utter confusion and grab a brand new flyer for himself to find out what the hell was going on.

Well, that was for charity, sure.

Car wash for charity. Skimpy-bathing suit car wash, to be more precise. Also, for those who didn’t own a car to be washed, they were selling hot-dog and rainbow popsicles in the form of a penis, with the boys selling the goodies parading around without the white t-shirt but still with the rainbow shorts. All funds raised on the car wash, food sales and tickets for the party would go to The Trevor Project (a national non-profit organization focused on suicide prevention among the LGBT youth). Which was pretty awesome in Keith’s opinion.

There was a great delight on watching the frat boys making fools of themselves.

The only one thing Keith didn’t understand from the event flyer was the “Coronation” at 5 pm. The description of that part was “The old King is gone. Long live the King”. Whatever that was, it probably wouldn’t spoil the whole thing.

The Alpha Omega event had seemed like fun and it _was_ fun. Music was blasting out of an improvised sound system, they had plenty of food (Keith might have eaten at least 3 hot-dogs and a popsicle already) and everybody seemed to be having a good time. The frat boys were having fun themselves and it was such an un-ironic type of fun that it infected everybody around.

The Alpha Omega boys had plenty of cars to wash (most from the fraternity’s alumni), meaning entertainment for everyone.

When the Campus clock reached 5 o’clock, the music stopped abruptly. Older students started to giggle in anticipation while the freshmen looked at each other in confusion.

A well-dressed alumnus, wearing a three-piece suit and a plastic crown in his head walked to the middle of the square.

“Alpha Omega, attention!”

Giggling, the AO boys entered in some kind of formation. The ones that weren’t wet, opened the car windows and put their hand on the honks.

A truck turned on the street, decorated with flags with the Alpha Omega symbols.

Riding on the truck bucket was the most gorgeous man Keith had ever seen.

He must be at least six foot tall, large shoulder, big muscled arms and a strong jaw. He had a big grin on his face, as if he was having the time of his life, giving his handsome face a boyish allure that only made Keith stare even more as the car passed close to where he stood with his fourth hot-dog. He was wearing the same rainbow shorts and white t-shirt as the others, but on the back of his t-shirt there were “MVP” written in black letters.

The truck parked in front of the well-dressed alumnus, the bucket turned to him.

“Alpha Omega, present weapons!” he shouted.

Some of the AO boys picked many buckets and filled with water and ice from the coolers that were laying around. The man on the truck’s bucket cringed a little, but still smiled.

The boys stopped, trying to suppress their giggling, while the alumnus climbed the truck.

First, the two saluted each other with a hug, like old friends meeting after a long time. The alumnus, then, took a pin from his pocket and raised in the air, making the other AO boys make “aww” and “ohh” sounds. He put the pin on the newcomer t-shirt.

“With this, I pass the command of the Alpha Omega to the new President, Takashi Shirogane, elected with by the vote of his brothers.”

The AO boys started to honk the cars in celebration until the ex-president raised and lowered his arm, prompting silence once again.

Shirogane knelt in front of the alumni, who pulled out the crown from his head and put on Shirogane’s head. He climbed out of the truck’s bucket and took a few steps back from the car before shouting.

“The old King is gone!”

The Alpha Omega boys with the cold-water buckets grinned.

“LONG LIVE THE KING!” they shouted as they throw the water on their new president.

Shirogane laughed as he got wet from head to toe.

Keith’s jaw was hanging. He was so distracted by what he was seeing (that great specimen of a man) that he let the rest of his hot-dog fall on the ground.

Holy shit…

Of course that the wet white t-shirt became almost transparent, sticking to Shirogane’s skin and highlighting _every single one_ of his muscles.

_Holy shit!_

He had a six-pack.

A motherfucking real six-pack.

And Keith was close enough to appreciate the gloriousness of that holy vision.

But wait! There was more!

The chest…

Holy fuck, those sculptured pectorals, perfect in size.

The coldness made Shirogane’s nipples hard and that was Keith’s doom.

Still laughing, Shigorane climbed down. He shook hands one last time with the ex-president of Alpha Omega and helped him climb the bucket.

“Alpha Omega,” Shirogane shouted “attention!”

The truck slowly started to pull away.

“Fire!”

The boys started to honk again as the truck drove away.

Shirogane then raised his hand in the same gesture the ex-president used to silence the brothers of the fraternity before.

“LET’S GET THE PARTY STARTED!” Shirogane shouted and they turned the music back on.

Only a few cars were left to be washed by now and the food on the square was running out by that time. Many Alpha Omega got closer to Shirogane to congratulate him before the AO President started to walk around, talking to other students and to the freshmen.

Keith _really_ wanted to talk with him, but he couldn’t.

It would be way too embarrassing to have a boner because of what the President was wearing.

Lucky for him, once the real party was announced in the frat house, some of the frat boys went upstairs to get dressed for that (some just continued with the skimpy-bathing suit).

Shirogane was now fully dressed, which was a pity and a blessing at the same time for Keith. The fraternity “secret service” (four frat boys in black suits and sunglasses) was following him close, but it was more because Shirogane was still talking to every male freshman he could find about joining, so it seemed to be the “secret-service” job to deliver pamphlets.

Keith couldn’t help himself but stare at the President, enjoying his features and hoping that they could talk. In the meanwhile, he also watched the party around. They still kept the rainbow theme and still sold the ridiculous popsicle. So far, it was the nicest party he had went, with good music, people having fun and acceptable alcohol (for a college student standards). He was still awkwardly in a corner, but that was because Keith was still a little shy and he didn’t know anyone in the campus yet.

It was hot inside, making Keith decide to have another popsicle to cool down. He was in the middle of enjoying the coolness in his mouth when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hi! I don’t think I’ve seen you around bef-”

Keith turned around only to be face to face with the Alpha Omega President.

Shirogane looked at him with his face becoming progressively redder. His eyes were wide and he stared at Keith’s face and lips with his jaw a little slack.

Keith took the popsicle out from his mouth with a pop.

“Yes?”

“I-I-I…”

One of the “secret-service agents” elbowed Shirogane with a smirk. That made the President hem, still blushing.

“Ahem, hi! I’m Takashi Shirogane, president of the Alpha Omega.”

He extended his hand for a handshake.

Keith shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. President, sir.”

That only made Shirogane blush even more.

“P-please just call me Shiro.”

That made Keith smile. How could he also be that cute?

“Nice to meet you, Shiro. I’m Keith.”

Shiro smiled, the blush slowly dying down.

“I hope you are enjoying the party.”

Keith kept his smile.

“It’s nice so far. Although it’s a little hot here.”

“Yeah, it gets like this sometimes when there’s a lot of people.”

“I’ll probably need some air.”

“Oh, come in me later when it's less crowded.”

That made Keith raise one eyebrow in amusement.

“Excuse me?” he asked with a small smirk. “Come in you?”

Shiro widened his eyes, finally realizing what he actually said. His “secret service” tried _really_ hard not to start to laughing.

The blush returned to Shiro’s face in full force.

“I-I-I… I GOTTA GO, BYE!”

When he tried to flee, he tripped on his own feet, falling on his knee with a thud. That was when the secret service started to guffaw, with tears in their eyes due to the laugh. Shiro got up and fled to another room, being followed by three of the four “agents”, who were still laughing.

The last “secret service agent”, the one that had elbowed Shiro before, smirked at Keith. He picked a pamphlet and gave it to him.

“What our _eloquent_ president probably meant was for you to come by later when it's less crowded. We’re trying to get to know possible candidates for the pledge.” he grinned, lowering his sunglasses with mischievous spark on his brown eyes “I’m positive that you’re interested, am I right?”

Keith blushed a little.

If anyone asked Keith about his plans to join a college fraternity before that fateful Saturday, he would have laughed in the face of said hypothetical person.

Right now, however, after seeing that _adorable_ dork president, with steel determination Keith couldn’t help himself but ask:

“What will I have to do for the pledge?”

Oh, he _had to_ become a member of the fraternity.

 

* * *

 

**(Silly Extras)**

**During the afternoon event.**

**Keith: *looking down to his pants* Not now, boner**

 ---

**Later, that night.**

**Shiro: MATT HE HAD A PENIS IN HIS MOUTH! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO THINK!?**

**Matt (and all the other boys in the fraternity, actually): *laughing their ass off***

**Author's Note:**

> **Making off of this story:**
> 
> This work is part of the Voltron Bingo (theme: College AU).  
> You can check my original card **[[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/178220756421/my-card-3-for-future-references-wink-wink)**  
>  And you can check my progress on said card **[[OVER HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/178221824001/my-progress-on-my-voltron-bingo-card-september)**  
>  HORRAY! \O/ FIRST THING WRITTEN FOR THE VOLTRON BINGO!
> 
> I confess that this AU gave me a lot of trouble.  
> Like, A LOT.  
> I had no fucking idea of what to write. How do people even do pure College AUs? x_x I had no idea whatsoever.  
> Then a friend of mine helped me, talking about the classical concept of fratboy!Shiro xD She wanted to have fratboy!Keith, but I really couldn't see Keith becoming a fratboy, unless he's properly motivated ;3  
> Hence, this work xD
> 
> I know that there are a lot of shit about hazing on frathouses. There are a lot o problems about hazing here in Brazil too.  
> But I wanted to the fratboys of Alpha Omega to have a nice experience and to share that with people, like I had on my own college welcoming celebration <3  
> I was covered in flour and beer , but it was fun as fuck thinking about it now XD nobody got hurt (not even my ego hahahaha xD)
> 
> Also, I love the Disaster Gay Shiro concept XD IT'S JUST SO FUUUUN X´D I love him getting all embarassed and flushed near anyone he finds attractive, especially dear old Keith <3
> 
> By the way, the name "Alpha Omega" for the fraternity was intentional ;D  
> I almost called it "Alpha Beta Omega" but that would be too much I guess xD
> 
> If you want to see the moodboard for this story and find more info about the other stories for the Voltron Bingo (that won't be published on Ao3 for now) **[[CLICK HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/178221754626/thirst-destinee-zara-voltron-legendary)**
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


End file.
